Lost love in my memories
by Shuichi Aoyagi
Summary: Shiuchi Shindou gets in to a terrible accident. Yuki finds out and races to the hospital to find out that Shiuchi is sleeping. Only when Shiuchi wakes up that they will know if he is alright. ShiuchixYuki..warning BoyxBoy my 1st fanfiction I hope you like
1. Chapter 1

**Endless night in the rain**

_**There was never a doubt in my mind that Eiri Yuki was the love of my life. Even if he wasn't the niceness person I still loved him no matter what. I will always love Yuki.**_

That rainy night under the fading stars as Shuichi Shindou thought gazing over the city of lights.

On the light dim bridge Shuichi continued to walk home from the NG studios. Where he had worked as a singer with his successful band called _Bad luck_. There was nothing more that he love then his music, and he's forever lover Eiri Yuki.

On his way home he had nothing else on his mind but Eiri Yuki. Yuki was a famous writer that wrote romance novels which was love by house wives and young teen age girls.

That morning on the morning news it had said that it would rain tonight. Clueless as Shuichi was he had for got his umbrella for he was overwhelmed by his happiness of how his life was going. So Shindou got more and more wet as he got closer to home he looked at the little rain drops that fell from the heavenly dark sky; hoping that the rain would stop.

He had stopped walking at the cross walk, as cars zoomed by him.

Water splashing everywhere, as vehicles went by trying to get home, and out of the rainy night.

_I wonder what Yuki is doing?_

He thought to himself, as he started to walk across the road to where the sigh showed him _'GO'_. Suddenly there was a bright light coming from the right side of him as he crossed. All he could hear was car brakes screeching the hard wet cement, and the bright lights of a vehicle coming towards him.

_CRASH!_

There was silent's the rain continued to fall as Shuichi Shindou lied there on the cold lifeless ground. Where still on his mind was his beloved lover Yuki, as his eyes slowly closed going in to a deep sleep……

"_**Yuki……"**_

Those were the last word he said before he pasted out on the cold hard ground.

_Meanwhile_

"Damn when is that brat coming home he should have already been here or at least called saying he was going to be late." said Eiri in an angry tone.

Eiri Yuki was worried about Shuichi even though it didn't look like he was. He looks out the window in to the rainy darkness to only see the city lights shine. As the rain hit the window a worried expression crosses Yuki's face. Suddenly the phone rings he's eyes widen, and turns to pick up the phone.

_Damn it's about time you called Shuichi…_

As he thought to himself thinking it was Shuichi he answers in an annoyed tone.

"Damn Shuichi where are you?"

"Uh…Sorry sir but are you Eiri Yuki"?

The young woman says on the other line. Yuki was wondering why she would be calling so late and who she was. He glances at the clock that says it's eleven.

"Yes Eiri specking who is this I might ask?"

He says calmly but a little annoyed that is wasn't Shuichi the one he had been waiting to call him.

"Well this is Shinkairo hospital calling to tell you that Shindou Shiuchi is here. It's seems he was in an accident tonight, and we would like you to come down please".

She says as shock struck him, and his mind goes blank only hoping that Shiuchi was safe and not badly hurt.

"Hello are you there"?

"Yes I understand I'm no my way right now"

He says coming back from he's thoughts, and back in to reality. Eiri hangs up the phone and grabs his coat and heads out the door.

Minutes later he arrives at the hospital; he walks in, and goes to the front desk.

"Um excuse me I was called down here to see Shuichi Shindou".

"Oh yes the doctor is waiting to see you. Please come this way".

She says getting out from behind the desk then, they go though the closed doors. Eiri follows her down the hallway of closed doors, and beside the doors would be there information on who ever was inside.

As they got more down the hallway they then reach a sigh that says _emergency _in red light_._

The nurse goes through the door first Eiri follows right behind her.

Yuki then notices a doctor walking out of a room half way down the hall way. The nurse seems to notice him too.

"Oh doctor Otogawa, his here now"

The doctor dressed in a white long coat turn to seen who was talking to him as he finished writing no the clipboard.

"Oh thank-you for coming down… sorry to have called you so late"

Otogawa say with a smile, but doesn't seem to be too worried. Eiri just looked at the man that was holding a clipboard with some papers; waiting for the doctor to finish what he was saying.

"Well Mr. Shindou was in a terrible accident tonight. He was hit by a car near by your place I guess he was on his way home. Sorry but Mr. Shindou… well we won't know what condition he is in until he wakes up"

"Um could I see him right now" Yuki says to the doctor trying not to sound worried.

"Yes, but right now he's asleep"

Says the Doctor as he opened the door to Shuichi's room.

Yuki ignores the doctor and walks right in the dark room that had a lamp on near Shuichi's bed. The doctor closes the door leaving Yuki, and the sleeping Shuichi alone.

Eiri walks over to the bed seeing Shuichi all bandaged up, and then he sits in the chair near the window. With Yuki beside Shuichi, Eiri just looks at the boy that had machines around him that tolled Yuki that he was still alive.

Eiri sadly grabs Shuichi's cold hand that lay beside him. Yuki held that hand hoping that his lover would wake up. Eiri then leans in to Shuichi's emotionless face, and gives his lover a gentle kiss.

That night there was nothing but the rain falling, as the darkness covered to sleepless night.

_Beep beep Huh what's that sounded why, does my hand feels so warm…_

Shuichi's eye's slowly open to find a blonde haired man sleeping in a chair next to him; with his head on the bed, holding his hand tightly.

_Who….where am I?_

He thought deeply to himself wondering what was going on. Shuichi's then sat up suddenly waking up the sleeping blond.

_HUH?! Its morning I must have fell asleep…Huh what?! Shuichi's hand is moving._

He turns his head to find the pinked haired boy looking down at him. Eiri was so shocked, but happy at the same time that he had woke up. Yuki smiles at the pinked haired boy.

……_Shuichi…_

Just then the Doctor walked in surprised that both of them were up.

"Oh Shindou you finally up how are you feeling"?

He asks with a smile as he walked over to Shindou. Yuki then stood up looking at the doctor walking closer to Shuichi...

"Uh…good I guess, but where am I"?

Shuichi says confused looking at the doctor.

"Oh sorry about that, but you're at Shinkairo hospital you were in a terrible accident last night, and I called Mr. Eiri Yuki last night to come see you".

He says to the confused boy looking at him with those purple eyes.

_Hospital…? Accident…? Wait…. Who is this person…?_

Shuichi thought to himself wondering who this Yuki guy was. Shuichi then looks at Yuki as a look of confusion. Yuki noticed and looked at him confused.

_What's with him…? Why is he looking at me like that? _

Yuki wonders looking at him.

"Well you look fine to me" doctor looking at him as he checked his heart, and he's wounds.

"He should be good to go home today Mr. Eiri it looks like he just had some cuts and bruises. Mr. Shindou was luck that he didn't die or went in to a coma right?

The doctor says as if it were a joke. He says to Yuki looking at him with a smile. Yuki was just happy that is was alright.

"Well let's get going brat I don't want to wait all day",

Yuki say a little annoyed, but he wasn't worried any more.

_Wait go home but….and with this guy?!_

Suddenly there was a shout from the pinked haired boy that was silent up till now.

"I'M NOT GOING WITH HIM! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU…..EIRI YUKI?"

Out of breath he looks at Yuki confused, and angry waiting for someone to give him an answer. Both the Doctor Otogawa, and Eiri where shocked, Yuki looked at Shuichi with feeling of hurt…

_What the hell…… Shiuchi…… Have you for got about me?_

The room went silent as Yuki's heart broke in two.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkness in lost memories **

There was a shine though the window as the birds chirped by. On such a beautiful morning where the sun shined likes gold and where there was not a cloud in the sky. You would think on such a beautiful morning that it would bring such sadness and loneliness to someone so heartbroken. Eiri Yuki has fallen victim to such a crime that there seemed to be no heaven, no light but only darkness. When the words of one that would say I love you can be no more. For the boy had forgotten who his lover was. It's an all out war of confusion what else could he do but say a words good-bye, no not even words could come to mind as he stood there still looking at the boy. The only thing he could do was just walk out of his life, and become a shadow to the boy. What else could he do? There was really nothing he could do.

"heh….Well I always thought you were annoying. So it doesn't bug me if you where gone. Stupid brat…"

Yuki turns away before anyone could see the sad expression on his face. Even if those weren't the words that he wanted to say, but was that he wanted him to remember him. With that said he left the room with a broken heart. He could break down now and go back to the boy begging for him to remember. No he couldn't do that; he knew this was the right thing to do walking out the boy's life, but was it? Eiri walks out the hospital looking back at where he had left he's dearly beloved lover.

As Shuichi sat up high in the in the tall building while he looking out to see Eiri walk away from the hospital. The man he couldn't remember at all was about to be gone out of he's life forever.

"Who was that man just now Doctor"? Shuichi turn towards the doctor wondering.

With a sad expression on he's face the doctor looks at the boy and smiles, and then says

" I do believe that was your lover Mr. Eiri Yuki "

Suddenly there was a shocked looked on Shuichi's face. "What is the matter Shuichi?" Shuichi slowly turns to the doctor "I have a guy as my lover…"?!

"…Um yes…I guess I will go called your parent so they can come, and get you ok" The doctor turns away hoping the boy wouldn't freak out on him.

The doctor got out of the room, and as the doctor leave there was a sudden yell coming from the hospital room.

"WHAT THE HELL MY LOVER IS A GUY?!!!"

The pinked haired boy was shocked as he stood there in the room all confused, and a little bit well embarrassed.

Meanwhile as Shuichi Shindou remained embarrassed about the situation he was in. Eiri Yuki started to think of the situation she was in as well, but what went through Eiri's mind was far worse for Eiri had lost the love of his life, for someone like Eiri to lose someone so dear to him in an unfertile way. Would come to shock to anyone, but what he had thought was the fact that Shuichi had forgotten him. The one person that wanted Yuki as his lover at no matter what the cost had became a shadow to him. This had made him realize how much Shuichi really meant to him, and no matter how much he had thought a life without him.

He just couldn't for that was what had haunted him, and what he feared the most. Knowing this fear he didn't know what to do specially at a time like this when Shuichi had lost his memories. What could he do in a time like this?

Mr. Eiri had thought and thought of what to do, but without realizing it he was home. Like always he would embrace himself for Shuichi's flying hugs that would always for some reason surprised him, but this time there was no Shuichi to greet him at the door but, only the empty apartment that use to have the presents of his lover.

Mr. Eiri Yuki sat on the couch and gave a long sigh.

"What I'm I going to do?"

Looking up at the ceiling he watched the fan spin around as his thoughts continued to confuse him, and more the less he began to fell an unwanted desire for Shuichi's voice. He wanted Shuichi here no matter how much he wanted to deny it. This feeling was nothing like how he felt before, but even worse he felt once again alone.

_**One week pasted**_

_Nothing really has change since I had forgotten my memories, but what I had founded out what got me was that I had remembered everything else, but just that one guy. What's he's name again? Oh yeah Yuki…_

"Huh?"

"It's morning?"

I blinked a couple of times to get back my focus from my sleepy purple eyes. As I sat up to a perfect morning; were the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and I smelt the smell of breakfast. That steaming out from downstairs were my mother had been every morning before I had woken up. It has been like this for a week since I had lost my memories. Well not really memories of the past or whatever just of one person. A person that goes by the name of Eiri Yuki, but for some reason I felt a deep sadness in side that I couldn't explain for every time I would hear that name.

I got my clothes on and went downstairs where my mother was in her motherly atmosphere. Where she had made her wonderful breakfasts that somehow satisfied me.

I sat down and then mother started to talk…

"So Shuichi I'm going to ask you something even if you don't know what I'm talking about."

She says as if she going to talk about something that would, or might bring up something sad, or upsetting.

"Y-yes mom?"

I said towards her, but without looking at her for I was to busy eating my pancake breakfast that mom made for before I came downstairs. I swallowed what was in my mouth, and then looked at her asking again, but this time I was a little concerned, but wondered what she was going to ask.

"Yeah mom what is it?"

She answers in a choky voice that was a little bit unsetting to me.

"Well…"

She stopped what she was doing, and she sits down across the table from me.

"Shuichi you know your stuff you left at…your lovers… I mean Eiri's apartment don't you think you should go get it?"

_Did she just say lover. Wait she's talking about that guy Eiri Yuki…the NOVELIST?!_

As I thought in side my head about what she just said to me just now. I didn't answer for I was too deep in thought about what she had said to me; to deep that I could even hear her then I came back to reality with the snap of her fingers, and her calling voice.

_**Snap snap!!!**_

"Shuichi…well are you going to?"

"Huh mom what were you saying?"

"Are you going to go get your stuff at Eiri's place?"

She says if as if he was apart of our family as if me and him…. Wait why the hell would my stuff be there?

"Mom why would my stuff be there?"

And then I remember what the doctor said to me one week ago. _"Your lover"_. I suddenly became sick for I don't even know this…Eiri Yuki guy; all I know is that he's a famous writer that writes romantic novels. And I have to believe that he was once…was my lover? That what was shocked me for one and another was that he was a...Guy!

Never the less I raised my hand in sign that mom didn't need to answer. I got up and was about to leave the kitchen when I turned around saying…

"Sure moms just give me the address. And I will go..."

I sounded so unsure of myself, but either way I would have to get this over with, and done for.

'_Sigh…'_

Eiri Yuki was in the state of frustration for he had not started to write his novel or a matter of fact he couldn't even start. He was too confused about the situation about him and Shuichi were he, and also he couldn't forget him. How could he forget him he was the annoying, damn brat that would stop crying over thinks that were so stupid or just wouldn't shut up half of the time, but even if Yuki hated all of that all the same. But when Shuichi didn't this all day in and day out for some reason it didn't really bug him the way he thought it did. In fact he kind of like the feeling of the attention he got from Shuichi.

Suddenly the door bell rings waking him from his thoughts.

_Huh…oh someone's at the door…_

Eiri gets up from his study room, and starts his way to the front door where a person awaits for him. He reaches for the door handle, and then he slowly turns it.

Coming to Eiri's surprise it was Shuichi Shindou; standing there. Why? Eiri thought why is he here?

Seeing Shindou standing there he didn't really know what to think.

_Did he remember me? Does he remember who I am?_

Eiri's thoughts ran thought his head. Questions he wanted the answer to be yes. Eiri was overwhelmed that he didn't know what to think, suddenly without any reason Yuki grabs Shuichi and pulls him in to the home, where they once lived happily together, slamming the door behind them…

_**To be continue…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Memories of a forgotten someone**

_**What I'm going to do if the one I love doesn't remember me? Could I go on living without them being there? Please someone save me from my insanity, before I become an empty shell of a human's soul…**_

There he was standing at the front of my door. The person that was my lover, but all of a sudden he had forgotten about me. There are so many questions I wanted to ask him, like why was he stand at my door? Did he remember who I am? Who I was to him? Without hesitation I grabbed him pulling him in to my arms with a little bit of hope that he has remembered me. I slammed the door as I held Shuichi in my arms.

"Ahhhh…W-what do you think your doing"?!

Shuichi Shindou struggled to brake free of Eiri's grasp. Flustered and embarrassed that a guy was hugging him without an explanation.

"Grr let me go p-please… I just came to get my stuff..."!

Shuichi says frustrated and starting to get annoyed. Eiri starts to speck in a whisper that was warm and comforting.

"Shuichi…"

Suddenly there was a sudden chill running thought Shuichi's body. He's body starts to grow weak and venerable stopping he's struggle with the man named Eiri Yuki.

What the hell is happening to me… my body… my mind is letting him hug me, b-but why?? I don't understand? I can't seem to run…

Shuichi's mind goes blank of how to get out of this situation. Eiri continues to holding him without any words exchanged.

"Shuichi…Shuichi……Shuichi…"

Eiri say's in the same tone that froze Shuichi in the first place. All Eiri could care about now was that he was here, not caring about reality or why Shuichi was here in the first place. But Shuichi was feeling more and more pathetic that he couldn't struggle away from Eiri. Eiri continues to say his name in that sweet comforting voice.

He's voice I can't…move but I have to…Why is he saying my name like that? S- So comforting…so warm …NO I CAN'T GIVE IN!!!

"Let…Let me… GO"!!!

Suddenly there was a rush of energy coming from Shuichi's body of repent. Eiri was in shock of what just happened and was pulled back in to reality that Shuichi he's ex-lover was no longer his.

"What do you think you were doing"!!!

"I apologize I don't know what can over me…"

Eiri's voice gets lower as Shuichi stares at him waiting for him to say something. There was a deep silence between them both, but only for a few minutes until Shuichi broke that silence, just like he broke Yuki's heart.

"Um… Well I came over to… just get my stuff, sorry to bother you".

Once Eiri heard those words a sadness grow with inside him, as he turns away from Shuichi.

"So you still don't remember me huh"?

Yuki says in a whisper avoiding eye contact from Shuichi's.

"What didn't you say…? "

Shuichi says looking at him with a little frustration.

"Nothing… So you're here to get your stuff? Well it's still all in your room. Don't need to worry I never touched it since you left"

Eiri looks at him with those cold eyes that everyone else would see, but when Shuichi was looking at him he didn't see a cold frightening stare, but a deep sadness. As Shuichi looked back at him, there was a sudden shock that went through his body.

_What is this it's feeling? It's like I want to do something so he could stop looking at me like that. When he looks at me that way I feel like I know that look… why do I feel like I know this feeling. Why does he look so sad but yet so empty?_

"I'll show you your room is just follow me"

They stared to walk down the hall way to a room where Shuichi once slept. Confusion messed around in Shuichi's mind. Was he slowly remembering Eiri Yuki or was it something else? Eiri came to a stop in front of a door. Eiri reaches for the door handle, then opening to letting Shuichi in.

"Here's your room, I'll be in my study just tell me went your going to be leaving"

Shuichi enters the room then turning to Yuki. About to say Thank-you to Eiri, but when he turns to him he was already gone. Shuichi stares at the door then there was a sudden feeling going though him.

_Huh? what is this feeling? Why do I feel… like I'm about to cry?_

An Hour goes by as Shuichi gathers his things in him room. Eiri waits in his study writing he's next novel, well that's what he was suppose to be doing, but ever since Shuichi got there he couldn't bring himself to type anything. All he could think about was Shuichi. How could he not think of him? When Shuichi was suddenly taken away from him to now being there with him? What could he do? There were so many things he could do, but he could stand it if Shuichi were to hate him if he did so. Eiri's mind was slowly turning to darkness as well as his heart.

**Knock …Knock**

"Huh…"?

Eiri's mind turns back to the real world awakened by the knocking at his door.

"Yes come in"

"Um where's your phone I need to make a call"

"It's in the living room near the… Never mind I'll show you"

Eiri gets up a little annoyed but at the same time happy. Leaving his room then closing the door behind him.

"Uh… Were you in that room the whole time I was getting my things"?

"Yeah… Why"?

"Oh I was just wondering what your were doing this whole time"

"I was…"

Eiri pause

"I was writing my next novel"

"Oh…"

_So that's what he was doing huh? Hmmm I wonder why he paused while saying that. What was he writing about?_

Questions Started to go though Shuichi's mind about Yuki. Suddenly Shuichi was stopped by these thoughts by Eiri's voice.

"Here's the phone"

"Oh! Thank-you, I'll just be a minute"

Eiri goes in to the bathroom leaving Shuichi alone again

_What he's leaving again? I wonder what…_

Suddenly Shuichi stops he's thoughts realizing what he was thing about.

What the hell I'm thinking about him, why I'm I thinking about him? Ahhhh what the hell is wrong with me!!!

"Whatever I'm going to call my mother, then she could come and get me and I'll be out of here".

Shuichi gets a look of disgusted and turns to the phone for a sigh of relief. He dials his phone number, then noticing something by it. It was a lighter with a sticker on it he picks it up looking at it with confusion. Suddenly there was a voice on the phone.

"Hello"?

Shuichi continues to look at it with wonder. The voice on the other end waits for an answer. Shuichi didn't say anything and just hang up the phone leaving the call he make.

_This sticker is of me and that guy… Eiri Yuki…_

Suddenly there was a sting going though Shuichi mind, suddenly putting his hands to his head in pain, dropping the lighter in the process.

Ergh!

My head… Why does it hurt so much…? Why do I feel this sudden pain inside of me?! That picture…That name…

"Eiri Yuki…"

Eiri enters the room with a pair of pants on and a towel on his head as he dry's his hair.

"So are you going to be going home soon"?

Eiri looks up finding Shuichi in pain. With his knees bent, his hand to his head and looks like he was about to fall.

"SHUICHI WHAT'S WRONG"!!

Shuichi looks up finding Eiri walking close to him.

"Eiri… Eiri Yuki…"

Suddenly Shuichi falls to the floor pasting out and disappearing becoming unconscious.

"SHUICHI '!!!

Eiri runs to him calling his name hoping that he would get up. Even though Shuichi's mind was all in a mess and felt that he knew Eiri. He couldn't remember Eiri Yuki, but there was something inside of him that some how remembers him. As Yuki shakes him Shuichi continues to lay on the floor unconscious and lays by the lighter with the sticker of him and Yuki.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**If I only I could remember you**_

_**I loved someone before. I knew I would do anything for them. Anything to get there attention, anything to make them happy. I knew this feeling well, but who was it that I loved so passionately?**_

_Huh what is this feeling?_

My mind was at a total blank of where I was. My eyes were closed as I could feel someone holding my hand tightly. Which made me wonder why they were holding so tight, and that wonder made my heartache. I manage to stumble some words out of my mouth.

"W-where I'm I?"

My eyes opened slowly as I seen the sun shine through the window. I could feel a gentle breeze on my face that felt good, and a sent that was so familiar to me that it brought a sudden comfort.

"Shuichi are you alright!"

_Whose voice is that…?_

I stared at him the man with a sad look in his yellow eyes that brought me an uneasy feeling of grief. The man I love.

"Hey…Where are-"

Suddenly I was interrupter by the opening door. A person in a doctor outfit came in with a smile and a clipboard.

"Oh Shindou your up that good how are you feeling?"

"Ok…Doctor…I think…"

I look over to the guy who sat next to me in confusion.

"Yuki…? What is going on…? Why I'm I in a hospital?"

As I looked at them with shock look on their faces and wonder what they were so shocked about.

"What did I say something wrong? I'm feeling fine so why I'm I here…?"

They just stared at me amazed and Yuki looked so happy.

"You know who I am?"

Yuki says to me in a tone that was nice a pleasant comforting voice. I laughed a little.

"Of course I remember you Yuki don't be silly…"

Suddenly I was embrace by Yuki's warm body that seemed to be shaking.

_Yuki what's wrong…?_

"Shindou do you really know Eiri?"

The doctor says to me with a look of confusion.

"Yes…Of course I know Yuki"

I look at Yuki who stared at me with a sudden sadness. Yuki stands up to look at the doctor.

"What's wrong? What happened to me? Why am I here anyway?"

"Well Shindou you were in an accident but you weren't badly hurt, but …"

He stops as if he were going to say something painful.

"What accident? Where?! When?!"

"It has been about a week since your accident; since you had forgotten Yuki…"

_What did you just say/! Forget Yuki…_

"Yeah right I would never-"

Suddenly Yuki interrupts me.

"Shuichi he's right"

"What?"

He looks at me as I stare in to his eyes that were full of loneliness.

"You were hit by a car and you forgot about me… Until last night when you collapse in pain, then I brought you here."

_What?! I forgot about you for a week? Yuki…?!_

"It seems that something must have triggered your memory of Eiri, and now you have remembered him; which is a good thing."

"Yeah I guess…"

_Yuki…_

I couldn't believe it that I had forgotten him Yuki the love of my life, and most of all the pain I put Yuki through.

"Well you're good to go Shindou"

I looked at him then at Yuki. I wanted to forget all. About me forgetting about my Yuki and the accident, but I couldn't because it would always be there and the pain I caused everyone.

"Come on Shuichi…"

My thoughts ended as I looked at Yuki that had a smile on, but I knew that wasn't his real smile at all. I looked away as I sat in the hospital bed with the doctor standing there and Yuki. I was deep in thought again trying to embrace this whole concept, this mistake. I felt so bad for even forgetting about Yuki; I wanted to cry because of it as well.

_Yuki I'm sorry I hurt you…_

Suddenly I was patted on the head by Yuki's warm hand that brought me to tears.

"I'm sorry Yuki…I didn't mean…"

He looks at me with a smile as I look at him wondering what he could be thinking.

"It's alright let's just get home… Shuichi"

Looking at the man I love with a deep sadness for him made my heart ache, but his smile comfort me letting me feel at ease again.

"Alright Yuki…"

I smiled at him as I started to get out of bed, but suddenly my body started to feel weary and my vision blurry. I got hold of myself before they could realize that I was getting dizzy. I couldn't worry Yuki then I already did.

"Shuichi…?"

"Nothing I'm just getting up"

I smile at him letting him know I was alright, even if I wasn't.

"Well let go home Yuki"

I grab his hand as I pulled him out if the hospital room.

"Thank-you Doctor for everything"

"Huh…but wait-"

I didn't stop and continued on going I didn't want to stay here any longer I wanted to get home as soon as possible. Yuki and I were just exiting the hospital as I started to here hear Yuki's voice.

"Shuichi you can stop pulling on my hand…'

"Oh I'm sorry Yuki I was just…"

"It's alright, my car in this way."

Yuki starts to walk towards he's vehicle as I looked back at the hospital.

"Come on Shuichi"!

Coming to my sense I turn around to Yuki.

"Yes Yuki coming"

The doctor watches as the two lovers drive away with concern in his eyes.

"Hmmm I wonder is it was okay to let Shuichi go… and why was he so eager to get out of here?"

* * *

"Sigh…It's so good to be home"!

I walked in as I turned on the lights with a smile on my face.

"Right Yuki…"?

As I said that I turned around to see Yuki, but suddenly I feel an embrace of Yuki's warm body.

"Yuki…'

My face goes red as he let's me melt in his arms.

"Shuichi don't even leave me again…"

_Yuki…_

This wasn't like Yuki at all, but I knew why he was attacking like this it was because of me.

"I won't leave you Yuki not ever…"

Yuki gives me a kiss as I could feel he's tough in my mouth, then holding me tighter to his chest. I closed my eyes as I embraced.

"I love you Yuki"

"I love you too Shuichi…"

Suddenly I feel a lift on to Yuki's shoulders as my face goes redder.

"Yuki what are you doing"?

We enter he's dark room where he tosses me on to the bed closing the door behind him. He lends in forward towards me giving me another kiss. Every thing was going to fast for me to embrace it as, his hands touch my body. I could feel him giving me sweet kisses on my neck; that made my heart go racing.

"Yuki…ah…"

He slowly takes for my clothes as I start to pant. He's body is over mine as I look in to his eyes, while he stares at me, then to whisper something sweet in my ear.

"Shuichi…I love you…"

I put my arms around him as I say his name. My heart bounds as I kiss him gently on his neck. I could hear his whispers echo in my ear as he goes inside me.

"Yuki I love you… too…"

_**To Be continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll pretend just for you**

** I know that what I might be doing might cause you a great deal of pain. But you got to understand that I didn't mean to inflicted pain upon you. That isn't my intention at all. It's just when I seen you smile I-…**

_Hmmm… Why do I feel so gross? At least this is a soft bed…_

I could smell sweetness in the air that made my heart grow out in to a leap. The sweet smell of pancakes and something else, but I couldn't quite figure it out. I start to rub my eyes away along with the sleepyness. I wanted to get up and taste those warm fresh pancakes. Suddenly as I got up I realized that I was… NAKED!

_What the hell I'm- I'm NAKED?!_

My thoughts began to race as along with my heart. Looking around the room in a panic. I realized I wasn't in my room and that this was someone else's home! Freaking out about all of this I could hear someone humming.

_Hey it sounds like that…_

I pause for a moment.

_It's that Yuki guy!!!_

Sitting on the bed I tried to figure out how I got to be like… THIS! And second what had happened the other day. I tried to remember but then my head gave me a little shock of pain.

"Ow"!

Putting my hands to my head as I rubbed to smooth me to comfort. Then the smell of pancakes filled the air.

"Good morning Shuichi…"

Immediately I turned to my surprised that it was Yuki, with a plate full of pancakes, and a smile that I couldn't help but like. Without realizing I my mouth was moving to his greeting.

"Good morning Yu-"

I stopped myself before saying anything any further.

_What the hell is happening to me!!! I almost said his name so formally._

Eiri Yuki gives me a weird look.

"What was that about…? Are you still embarrassed about last night that you can't even say my name…?"

He smiles as I looked at him a little bit confused and all the most shocked.

_What does he mean __**last night**__?_

Looking down at my body then at him my face turns red.

_Does he mean that we…?!!!_

"Here you go…"

I looked to the person who offered me the plate of pancakes that had strawberry syrup on top. It looked so delicious I could almost taste it in my mouth. I grab the plate wondering about this guy, I give a glance towards him. He notices and I quickly look away.

"Why are you… doing this…?"

I asked thinking I would get answers instead of me freaking out about how I got here and also to figure out what happened yesterday.

"I'm just glad…"

Suddenly I smile was shown on his face that I couldn't help but, stare at. I knew this smile, and it gave me a comfort I never knew.

_He's smiling… why does it seem like I know… it?_

Staring at him in this eternal gaze I forget the question and its intentions for a moment; until the sound of his voice breaks my concentration.

"What are you staring at?"

I watch his smile disappear along with my sensation of happiness it gave me, replacing it with annoyance.

"Nothing…"

A little shock by his tone I look to my plate and grab the fork. He sits besides me and watches my sudden happiness towards the food.

"So what was it that made you glad?"

I dared asked another question. I shift my eyes a little towards him, but just a little so he didn't notice.

"That you… remembered me…"

My face goes in to shock to his answer.

_What I don't remember him? When did this happen? How?!!!_

I turned without hesitation to tell him the truth of his reality. To tell him that I didn't remember him; and that he was just a stranger to me as he was before. Well that was my intention until I found him smiling a gentler smile then before. Looking at him made me question the action and this reality.

_He looks to happy to think that I remembered him. Should I tell him that I really don't remember him…? Or should I just…_

I was suddenly confused about the situation. I wanted to tell him; to tell him that my memories didn't come back, and that him that he was just a stranger as he was to be me in the first place. But gazing upon him with his comforting smile; the smile that was so warm and loving. Made me think twice about what to do; I was stuck and in my confusion I gave in to him.

"Well I'm… glad too… Yuki…"

Pain and guilt flowed inside me as I ate away to his kindness. Starting to get sick of my lie, and now there was no way to look back now. Not that I could anyway, because it was his smile that turned my reality in to a standstill.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
